


Forbidden Fruit

by swtalmnd



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, PWP, Porn With No Redeeming Qualities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin sends Harry to a disreputable house, where he finds Eggsy in a very compromising position. Advantage is taken (with enthusiastic consent).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isidore13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isidore13/gifts), [shinywhimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinywhimsy/gifts).



"You haven't even told me what's in here yet," said Harry mildly, already working at carefully picking the lock in front of him without leaving a trace. Merlin had sent him on a domestic mission with barely enough warning to get properly dressed, and had so far been unusually penurious with the details. Harry was in a dimly-lit hallway in some sort of house of ill-repute, and it felt very ungentlemanly indeed.

"Forbidden fruit," said Merlin mysteriously. "Try the #3 instead of the #5."

Harry harrumphed, but changed out one of the picks, annoyed at both himself and his technical support when the lock clicked open. "You'd better not get me killed," he murmured, standing up and very slowly easing open the door.

The room was dark enough that it took Harry's eyes a moment to adjust, just enough light filtering in from the hallway to make out a figure trussed onto some sort of specialty furniture, his mouth filled with a red ball gag like a pig with an apple, and a puppy's tail rising up over the curve of his bare arse. There was something familiar about the poor man, but it wasn't until he stepped forward and the door clicked shut behind him that he understood.

"Don't be too hard on him, he didn't know what he was getting into," said Merlin, as the lights came on. "You've got about half an hour before they start selling him."

"To do what?" said Harry, and the figure jerked. Eggsy jerked. His blindfolded face turned toward the sound and a puppyish whimper escaped from his lips.

"To give him what he came here for," said Merlin. "I'll warn you when you're running out of time, but otherwise don't expect me to listen. And take the bloody glasses off, please."

"I hardly think," began Harry, and then he sighed and gave up. Even he wasn't so stupid as to pretend he didn't know what this was about, so he took off the glasses, and then removed Eggsy's blindfold as well. "You've been a naughty boy."

Eggsy gave him the biggest puppy eyes imaginable, half hopeful and half hangdog, and whined like a naughty pet.

Harry smirked. "Nod if you consent to spending the next 25 minutes at my mercy, shake your head if you'd prefer to be released now." He barely finished his sentence before Eggsy was nodding, arse wriggling and making the ridiculous tail bounce enticingly.

"Tart," said Harry, but he couldn't hide his grin. "Next time, come to me. We take care of our own," he said. A pair of snaps allowed the ball gag to be removed while leaving a steel ring gag in Eggsy's mouth, holding him neatly open and ready. "I know how to treat a bad puppy."

Eggsy whined again and strained forward, toward the bulge in Harry's trousers. Harry didn't bother with any further niceties; they were on a deadline. Eggsy's mouth was red and wet from the gag, just begging for a good fuck -- literally, if one took into account the look of greed in his eyes. Harry unzipped and thrust into Eggy's pretty mouth, one hand in Eggsy's hair as he abused the boy's throat. Eggsy would be hoarse tomorrow, and have a hard time sitting if Harry had anything to say about it.

Harry didn't bother to hold back, and with Eggsy's clumsy encouragement it wasn't long before he was spilling down the boy's mistreated throat. He pulled out, wiping the last string along that plush lower lip. "All right, puppy?"

Eggsy nodded, eyes glazed, and he wriggled his tail again hopefully. His tongue came out to swipe at the droplets of come on his lips, every inch of him begging for more.

Harry chuckled. "Oh, yes, I can manage that, too, never fear," he said, going around to see how they'd dealt with his puppy's undercarriage. He wasn't disappointed; a thick, heavy two-part steel ring wrapped around the base of Eggsy's cock and balls, keeping him hard and needy. The bouncy rubber tail was attached to a much thicker plug than Harry had expected, stretching Eggsy's pink hole invitingly. "You're all ready, aren't you?" he said, toying with the plump balls, the skin stretched thin and taut as an overripe plum.

Eggsy made another of those needy whining noises, louder but no more coherent for having the ball removed from his mouth. Harry smirked and smacked his arse, once on each cheek, gauging Eggsy's reactions. When Eggsy seemed entirely appreciative, Harry shifted to get a better angle and laid into the boy's bottom, spanking him red as a cherry, watching the tail bounce with each smack. Eggsy's hips humped the air, but there was nothing for him to rub against, cock weighted down and thrusting into nothingness.

Harry wondered whose idea the toy had been.

Once Eggsy's arse was an appropriate shade of crimson, Harry came around and showed the boy his erection while he slicked lube onto himself. "I'm going to have you now, puppy, so you don't forget again who you belong to."

Eggsy let out another adoring whine, eyes flicking from cock to face and back again. Good, that meant the boy was enjoying Harry specifically, and not just Harry's treatment of him. It boded well for the future, and not just the next ten minutes. Harry returned to his position at the back end of his puppy and pulled the plug out very slowly. He slammed his cock in its place, filling Eggsy up before he had a chance to even feel empty.

Eggsy cried out and ground back against him as best he could, arse hot from the spanking and insides hotter. Harry held himself like that for a moment, hands on Eggsy's hips to make sure the boy didn't try to move away, not that he thought for a moment that Eggsy wanted anything less than every inch. After just long enough for Eggsy to start squirming in his grip, Harry started thrusting, hard and fast and deep. It wasn't the time for overmuch finesse or teasing -- that he'd save for the next time Eggsy came crawling to him.

Harry was already certain there would be a next time.

"Did you know," he said conversationally, voice as steady as he could make it, "Did you know that they were going to sell you, now that you'd let yourself be put in this position? Just another little whore, fucked by the faceless masses."

Eggsy whined again, head dropping, hips rutting back against Harry with single-minded intensity. Harry wasn't even really sure he'd heard or processed the words, but he went on nonetheless.

"Selling your whore arse, your pretty whore mouth, and I bet it wouldn't be for much considering how sloppy you'd get by the end of the night," said Harry, voice a low growl. "Selling my puppy."

Eggsy whined again, and shuddered. Harry was fairly certain he could come even in the metal contraption he was wearing, but also felt it was entirely beside the point. He'd finish up and free the boy of his bonds, and finish him off back at home if need be. Or just leave him like that, as a reminder not to go to un-vetted brothels for his pleasures.

"My puppy, that's right, my little whore, your arse is mine now," said Harry, speeding up just a little, voice getting breathy, growly. "No more peddling it to just anyone."

Eggsy whined again, a shudder going through him, and his head bowed in complete submission. A few more well-placed thrusts and Eggsy stiffened and came, tight arse milking a second orgasm from Harry in the process. Harry spilled into him and then gave his bottom a swat before pulling out and putting himself to rights. He came back around to the front of Eggsy and unbuckled the harness from his head, freeing the boy up to talk. "Better?" asked Harry dryly.

"Better," slurred Eggsy. "Lemme go?"

"Working on it," said Harry, hands checking his body over, unbuckling the various straps and cuffs, pulling off the nipple clamps that had been hidden beneath him, and finally helping him to stand and handing him a hand towel. He left the intriguing metal contraption where it was, for now, not quite ready to put the boy entirely back to rights.

Eggsy wiped his mouth first, rubbing his sore nipples one after the other. "I was half worried I'd lose feeling there," he said. "Thanks."

"Finish up, we've not much time," said Harry.

"Five minute warning, in fact," said Merlin in his ear. "Has the boy got his trousers on yet?"

"Not yet, I'll put the glasses back on when he's decent," said Harry, amused.

"There's a metal wrench thingy for this, might have to take it with us for now," said Eggsy sheepishly, rooting through some items on a side table and coming up triumphant. "I don't think they'll give us a fight."

"Likely not," said Harry dryly. "Trousers on, then."

Eggsy went sheepishly to dress, and Harry put his glasses on as soon as his arse was covered. "Will there be trouble on the way out?"

"Act as if you belong and no one should bother you," said Merlin. "It's a pay up front sort of establishment."

Harry glanced over to where Eggsy was putting on his shoes, t-shirt already in place and pockets bulging with his personal items. "Anything missing?"

"Nah, I don't bring more'n I'm meant to pay here," said Eggsy. "I guess Merlin tracked the phone?"

"It's worth more than his arse," said Merlin in Harry's ear.

Harry snorted. "Clearly," he said, giving no indication to which of them he was speaking. Harry grabbed a bottle of water off the sideboard while Eggsy got his hat and jacket on, back in his favourite 'rough trade' disguise, and they headed out together. His gait was hitched and awkward, but that wasn't unusual for a pretty boy leaving this particular establishment.

They made it to Harry's car, water drunk and no one the wiser for their escape. "I presume you took the Tube?"

"Yeah, didn't want to park a nice car around here," said Eggsy, shrugging sheepishly. "Not even a bullet proof one."

"There's more than bullet proofing on these," said Harry, using the key fob to disarm the various anti-theft systems. They got in, Eggsy sitting gingerly and with a very odd expression on his face. "Comfortable?" asked Harry dryly, putting the car into gear and heading back to civilisation.

Eggsy blushed. "Won't be sitting right for a few days, but the, y'know, the thing makes it worse."

"Don't tell me," said Merlin quickly in Harry's ear. "I do not want to know."

Harry chuckled wickedly. "We'll get it removed once we've got you home," he said. "Mine for the night, I should think, no need to try to explain your difficulties to your mother."

Eggsy winced. "Er, yeah, thanks," he said, sinking down in his seat.

Harry laid a hand on his knee and squeezed gently. "She won't understand like I do, puppy."

Eggsy's head whipped around, eyes wide with hope. "Yeah?"

Harry squeezed his knee. "I did say you were mine now."

Eggsy grinned, shifting in his seat in an entirely different manner. "Yeah," he said, and Harry knew just what he meant.


End file.
